tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Redbeard
Origin Many years ago, Redbeard was a caveman looking for food. Until one fateful day, a group of meteorites showed in killing the dinosaurs. In the event of Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction, Redbeard was struck through his eye by one of the meteorites supposedly killed him. In some miracle, Redbeard gained gigantism, causing him to become a giant. Unfortunately, he became the outcast when the tribes exile him. While he hides inside the cave starving, he ended up raided by hostile raiders, forcing him to become a cannibal in order to survive. Years later during RED and BLU raids, Phantom Scout Reaper heard about his suffering. So he visits his cave and tend to him. Realizes there’s still hope, Phantom Scout Reaper left two orphans under his care. Despite his cannibalistic giant, his heart started to change when he learns not only to take care of the twins but accept his role as a adopted father. After both of them grow up and allowed them to set free to choose their own path, Redbeard met another Freak named El Invicto and challenge him for a duel. After a duel, Redbeard spares him and dedicated to form his syndicate to give help exiled mercenaries for their job. Since then he becomes officially known as Redbeard under most members. Appearance Redbeard wears Heavy Lifter, red Leftover Trap and Man-O-War. During the transformation to Hekatonkheire Mode, Redbeard has 4 more arms and three heads. Personality & Behaviours While most individuals in Red Thugs Packs are evil and crazies, Redbeard isn't one of them. Unlike most character, Redbeard is open-minded and allow them to make their own decision. He's also pretty wise and calm due to his many years' experience as the semi-immortal giant. However, Redbeard maintains his relentless and ruthless side of past cannibalistic nature. He loves drinking alcohols and raw meats. Despite his cannibalism, Redbeard usually put those aside as he did the best he could to reform himself. However, he only eats humans if he had no other options. As the father, Redbeard usually thinks highly of his children including Saint. He's also had the utmost respect of him but disagrees with his method due to his friendly nature. Powers & Abilities *Size Manipulation – Redbeard can change size at his will from large to normal heavy size. *Supernatural Condition – Redbeard possesses supernatural strength, durability, endurance and lung capacity. He’s immune to contaminant and diseases and able to adapt to the environment. *Survival Intuition – Due to his many years' survival before meeting El Invicto, Redbeard able to utilise his skills to his syndicate similar to an average secret society. *Semi-Immortal – Redbeard is actually over a million years old since the age of the dinosaur. However, he kept that as his secret to avoid confusion towards normal mercenaries except his children and members. *Hunger suppression – Despite he’s a giant, he had learned to control his hunger over centuries in order to reform himself from cannibalism. *Hekatonkheire Mode – Redbeard can transform himself into an unstoppable force, specifically becoming Hekatonkheire Mode. This allows him to unleash his power at full potential. With this ability, he can see 360 field degree through additional heads and grows 4 more arms of additional reach. While using this form, Redbeard can easily scare average mercenaries and cause them to cower their ways easily. Faults & Weakness: *Redbeard can be harm by a large amount of magic or rail gun. *Can be easily killed if Redbeard shrinks to normal heavy. *His only feat is enabling to tank meteorite falling out from the sky. However, there’s no evidence that he uses his strengths for other doings. *In the regular giant mode, Redbeard is easily slow against numbers of Fragile Speedsters. Trivia *Redbeard is inspired by a real-life pirate, Blackbeard. *Redbeard’s real name is Morgan, a reference to the song Captain Morgan’s Revenge by Alestorm *According to his side story, Redbeard had exile Boston Bloodbasher when he learned Boston murders his daughter after Boston’s death. *Redbeard’s favourite drink is Demoman's Scrumpy. *While most members are evil, Redbeard is the only character who isn’t that evil. Even Saint believes that aside from being a son of Redbeard. *Throughout his storylines, Redbeard reveals to be the adopted father to Saint and Aria. However, their relationship worked well despite their alignments and motivations. On other hands, Saint had no intention of overthrow Redbeard in the first place to prevent Redbeard being exposed in public while Redbeard had no intention of striking back Saintville even though they take down some of his men. *Despite the feud between Saintville and Red Thugs Pack, Saint and Redbeard occasionally help each other to keep their clans away from fighting against each other. *While being the adopted father to Saint and Aria, their relationship with Redbeard is neutral. Therefore, neither allies or enemies. *Redbeard's size can grow up to be nearly 20 feet tall while shrinking to average heavy (6 ft. 5 inches). Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Heavies Category:RED Team Category:Leaders Category:Abominations Category:Multi-moded Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Cannibals Category:Lawful Neutral beings